


heronsongs

by JenelleLucia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, heron babies?? heron babies!, i hope this makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: they are broken, and they are bruised, and they are together again. // the serenes forest was once a beautiful place, you know.





	heronsongs

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my lovely friend al! i'm so, so blessed that you're in my life -- thank you for putting up with my ramblings about monsta x, and occasionally me sending you fe pics over dms. i can't be more thankful that you're there for me and i'll always be there for you!

And there is nothing to worry about, at least not now. Everything is beautiful, as it should be -- the forest was beautiful, and the wind sang songs so softly, that they sang back. They’re songs of love and of home.

Once upon a time they soared high in the sky with the rest of the herons -- they’re young and free, and everything below them is smaller, almost insignificant. Their younger sister sat on their father’s lap and watched them fly. Heronsongs echoed about.

(That was then, and this is now. They are broken, they are bruised, but they are together again.)

  



End file.
